The Slender Man Project
by Dream-to-reality123
Summary: It all started out as a innocent school project to research the Slender Man, but it turned into something MUCH worse... Auslly of course, rated T for some cursing and some details of horror parts. Picture is what the Slender Man looks like in the Slender Man game, so that you'd have an idea what he looks like. DON'T OWN A&A or the Slender Man idea! CANCELED, read AN for more info
1. Chapter 1

The Slender Man Project

Chapter 1

(3rd person POV)

"_It is our choices...that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities"_

_-JK Rowling_

* * *

Walking home slowly from school, fifteen year old Allyson Marie Dawson walks home from Jujujia High School, her mind dwelling on her latest project for history. She's so engrossed in her thoughts that she doesn't even notice the light breeze flicking her shoulder length chestnut brown hair, nor does she notice the sunlight that's shining dangerously close to her milk chocolate brown doe eyes. She's thinking about how to look up the Slender Man, a paranormal being that in a way was somewhat like the male version of Bloody Mary.

"What to do… Let's see, I'll have to truly look up the history of the Slender Man, maybe even get Austin or Dez to play the Slender Man game with me…" Ally thoughtfully murmurs to herself as she mentally plans a checklist for her project, just one out of many to do lists.

Still marveling over what to do to make her project perfect, she reaches Sonic Boom where she heads up to the practice room, grabbing her laptop. She'd always been a hard worker, whether it was when she was 4 and arranging her mother's suitcase so that when her mother left to Africa for the first time, everything would be all tidy, and Ally's stuffed animals would be there to have 'Ally' with her mom, or when she was twelve and got her first major assignment that truly consumed her time, or when she had first met Austin and started writing upbeat pop songs for him every week. Nevertheless, she had always been a hard worker, and she never ever procrastinated. She had only procrastinated once when she was thirteen and her dad was hosting a 'good luck in Africa' party for her mom when she was leaving for three years, and she had to write a speech for her mom. She had wanted it to be truly different, and so she had ended up writing it at ten PM the night before the party. She had learned her lesson from that experience.

Logging on, Ally typed in 'Slender Man' into the search box on Youtube **(1)**, and once the results popped up; she clicked on the first video, a video called "The Slender Man Documentary" **(2)**.

After watching the nine minute and twenty one second documentary, Ally had an ominous feeling, like someone was watching her, but she quickly shook those feelings off, taking a deep breath and jotting down important notes for her project.

Once she had a respectable amount of notes for her project, she decided to call Austin up to ask him to play the Slender Man game with her. She normally wasn't easily scared by fake seeming paranormal things, but this one just had her gut tugging at her for comfort in a way that she had never experienced before.

"Austin?" Ally asked once she hit speed dial number one, and he picked up.

"Yeah Ally?" Austin's carefree and happy voice replied.

"Um, I was wondering if you would play the Slender Man game with me… I have a project on it, and I'm going to play the game to get some good information on it…" Ally carefully said, hoping he wouldn't jump to conclusions like she asking him out on a date, or that she was actually afraid of something near the horror genre. Not that she'd ever admit that, of course.

"Okay! I'll be right there," Austin said, a hint of confusion evident in his voice, but he then hung up the phone and ran to Ally's house.

Knocking on the door lightly, Austin waited for Ally to open the door, but he didn't have to wait for long before she opened it.

"Hey," Ally said, smiling.

"Hey," Austin replied, smiling.

"K, I just downloaded it, you can go upstairs while I get us a drink, okay?" Ally said.

Austin merely nodded, and then bounded up the stairs. Ally smiled at his retreating figure. She'd always had a soft spot in her heart for the blond haired happy go lucky guy. She just always felt like Austin, with his sweetness, tall figure, and caring, was like her eternal protector, and she had to admit, when she first met him, she had thought he was pretty cute, but now, he was definitely more than just cute. She knew that she was slowly and undeniably falling for her best friend, but she knew that it probably wouldn't work out anyway.

Shrugging at her last thought, she grabbed some chips and Mountain Dew **(3)** before heading upstairs.

Once she reached her bedroom, Austin was already there, lying on his stomach towards her laptop, slowly reaching for her songbook journal.

"Don't touch my book!" Ally sharply orders with a teasing smile on her face.

Austin sheepishly turns around, rubbing his neck nervously. "Whoops…" He says.

Ally rolls her eyes, and lies down next to Austin. "Alright, let's just play this game and get started. I need to get a good grade on this," Ally states before opening Slender **(4)**. The opening title pops up, and then their player is transported to a forest with the words _'Find the eight pages'_, and then the words go away.

"Okay, so we just walk around, looking for paper?" Ally asks confusedly.

"I guess so…" Austin said in the same tone of confusion.

Once they had been exploring and found a note, _Always watching, no eyes_, the number of notes that they'd collected updated, and ominous music started to play.

"Um… I doubt this is a good sign," Ally said cautiously and right then, they saw a man in a black suit, and silently gulped. Then the man came closer, the screen got super blurry, and then before the game closed out, the Slender Man's faceless face popped up on the screen that was blurring and static, and Austin and Ally both screamed at the top of their lungs, terrified beyond any time they'd been scared.

"Oh… my… god… I've never been that terrified in my life," Ally said breathlessly.

"I think he got me to piss my pants…" Austin said, trailing off at the end with an embarrassed expression popping up on his face.

"You know what? Let's just try ONCE MORE. Please?" Ally pleaded with Austin.

"No, that dude has traumatized me for life!" Austin exclaimed.

"Please?" Ally asked innocently, using the power of her big, brown, doe eyes. Austin groaned in defeat, and Ally smiled in the pleasure of having convinced Austin. They open the game, and right when they're about to start, Ally's phone goes off, indicating that a Team Austin meeting is about to be held.

"Oh, we'd better go," Ally said, rushing towards the door, Austin trailing behind her. Neither of them realized that when the time went by, the Slender Man popped up to no one.

"An empty area… Interesting. Well, this little maze has been quite boring, I think it's time to have some _fun_," The Slender Man rumbled in a deep and ominous voice before cackling evilly at the end, and then his body turned into a white bright line, and as it went towards the laptop screen, it came OUT of the laptop screen and into Ally's room.

The faceless demon stared at the room, memorizing it. As the Slender Man walks out of the door, looking at everything through his suit pocket which managed to let him see without eyes, he looked at the house, truly memorizing some important details of the house. After he felt he had committed it to memory enough, he went back to the bedroom where he spotted the songbook journal with a tiny _'Allyson Marie Dawson'_ embroidered on it, yet it was big enough for the paranormal being to memorize that name. He first wrote on her wall, _"It's nice to finally have the opportunity to meet you. Thank you for helping me get out of that dreary game that you despicable beings find terrifying…_

_-SM" _in floating white letters, and cast his tracking and marking particles into the air of that room, so that he would never forget her.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, you are next…" He spoke to himself in a cold, quiet, ominous tone before he sinisterly cackles and flashes out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'M BACK GUYS! After a day, which is impressive. You can thank my friend's friend for telling her to see a video about Slender Man, and that led to me watching a documentary that was really interesting on the history on Slender Man. Then, I watched this guy's reaction video while he was playing Slender, and the game seems pretty scary. Stupid jump scares... Anyway, you might have seen the videos, they're by this guy named 'PewDiePie' on Youtube. Anyway, numbers:**

**(1) Don't own Youtube... :(  
**

**(2) That video actually does exist. www. youtube watch ? v = xm6PGh2fvTg (without all those spaces of course.) I would recommend watching this video and watching Part 1 of PewDiePie playing Slender and his reactions. It's quite amusing, honestly... :)  
**

**(3) Don't own Mountain Dew... :(  
**

**(4) Slender, or Slender: The Eight Pages is a game based on the Slender Man. Austin and Ally were playing this game in this chapter.  
**

**Anyway, this story will be supernatural and romance although in later chapters, mystery and horror will definitely be extra genres that just won't be listed. Hope you guys enjoy my second supernatural multi chapter story! R&R, and all that other jazz... Constructive criticism and praise is always welcome here. :)**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**Dream-to-reality123  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The Slender Man Project

Chapter 2

(3rd person POV)

"_We occasionally stumble over the truth, but most of us pick ourselves up and hurry off as if nothing had happened."_

_Winston Churchill_

* * *

As Ally walks home, humming a new tune for Austin's latest tone, she feels strange, as if a hot glare were burning on her. She crinkles her eyebrows in confusion, and whips her head around to see a six foot tall man in a black suit near a building that was close to her.

Gulping nervously and suddenly feeling a cold tremor slightly shake her, she turns her head back around to head home, doing her best to divert her thoughts to anything but the pale as the moon mysterious figure that was causing her to breathe heavily.

Arriving home, she unlocked the door, and stepped in. Striding upstairs, she opened the door to find her room looking as if a tornado had run through. Her bed had been neatly made, but now the covers were strewn across messily, with massive gashes in it. Her chair had three gashes cut into it, and one of the four legs had been cut off. Her wall had multiple holes in it, ranging from tiny holes to holes that were big enough for her hand to go through it. Lastly, her window was shattered from the entire top half portion, and from there, a half was shattered, and from there, a fourth of the other half had been shattered.

The thing that affected her most however, was the creepy and nerve wracking message that had been left on her wall in writing that had elaborate curls in it, and was written in a pale color that somehow managed to shimmer.

_"It's nice to finally have the opportunity to meet you. Thank you for helping me get out of that dreary game that you despicable beings find terrifying…_

_-SM" _Ally slowly and steadily read out loud, trembling even more the further she got into the message. When she had finished reading it, she merely collapsed on her bed, feeling the paranoia overtake her. As her nerves rattled her body, she felt gooey, sticky, shiver worthy gobs of some mysterious substance attach to her body specifically to her right elbow.

As it attached itself, she could feel a cold feeling crash into her body. It felt as if… an iceberg had crashed into her, and the cold, icy water had slowly started to flow out towards her. The paranoia was overcoming her, and she knew at that point that she was hyperventilating like crazy, but she didn't care. She had a stalker, she had a stalker…

* * *

_- The next morning –_

Groaning as she awoke, Ally clutched her head, feeling a massive throbbing in her nose. She put her index finger to the base of her left nostril, and winced when she felt gooey blood. Reaching to grab a tissue on her dresser, she immediately looks around in a confused state when she realizes that she's not on the bed that she remade, getting new covers and blankets to replace the broken to oblivion ones.

Staring and moving her head back and forth, she finally realizes that she was in the living room, sleeping on the couch in a peculiar way: Sleeping while lying on the couch, her feet holding her on the couch while her head had been tilted in the opposite direction of how it normally tilted.

Carefully relieving herself of the uncomfortable position that she had lain in, she quickly sees the living room clock tick to the position that only belongs to five fifty five AM, and the day was May the fifth, two thousand and twelve.

"That's strange… It's almost an absolute recurring number…" Ally murmurs to herself. She then groans, realizing that she had woken up an hour and fifteen minutes ahead of plan, and decides to just take a shower and get ready.

Stripping herself bare of any clothing, Ally steps in the shower, and once the lukewarm water hits her skin pores, she sighs in contentedness. All of a sudden, she feels a certain area on her right elbow feel more heat than the rest of her body, and she looks at it, confused.

"What the heck?" Ally asks herself. Then her eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets when she notices the glowing silver S with little ticks surrounding it, and the shimmer and gleam of it is constantly going downward.

"Since when do I have a tattoo, and a weird one at that?" Ally asks herself, freaked out beyond the limits she thought her wits had. Then, she winces in pain as that area starts feeling like a hot tongs to the skin, and she clutches her ears as a shrill sound that sounds slightly like echolocation starts ringing loudly. Groaning, Ally quickly shuts off the water and the shrill ringing stops at the same time.

"Huh, must have been the water pressure…" Ally murmurs to herself halfheartedly. She turns around, and sees a white and black tile on the wall that was never there before, and her lips frown in bafflement. Deciding to ignore it, she shakes off the jittery feeling she has, wrapping a towel around her petite figure, and another towel solely to her damp hair. Then, stepping out of the bathroom, she normally walks for a step before the paranoia overtakes her once more, and she speed walks to her bedroom, slamming and locking the door shut.

Molding back into a slender and tall figure, the Slender Man twiddled his fingers, thinking of the interesting images he now had of Ally.

"She seems to be quite the sweet soul… I can already imagine how sweet her soul will taste…" The evil creature lacking a face murmured thoughtfully, wickedly cackling at the end before turning into black smoke and whooshing away.

Meanwhile, in her room, Ally was picking out clothes for her to wear that wouldn't reveal the strange tattoo that had mysteriously appeared overnight. After much relentless searching, she finally found the perfect outfit for her to wear: A salmon blouse that went to her elbows and over by a smidge, a floral skirt that had salmon colored flowers, and her favorite brown wedges. Before leaving her room, Ally silently took a breath in, hoping for all the paranoia surrounding her life to serve no purpose upon this point. She was wrong on so many levels…

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, these chapter are pretty short... I'm hoping to really get those juicy and long chapters out soon, I think once we get past the first few introductory chapters, we'll be fine. Hopefully. Anyway, no numbers today, so I'll get right to the thanking! By the way, I was so surprised in a good way with all the activity we got, so thanks guys! :)**

**queenc1- Thanks for following and favoriting this!**

**AusllyBoriJimelFinchel1- Thanks for following and favoriting both me and the story! :)  
**

**can't tell fate- Thanks for following 'Slendie'! Yeah, that's totally the code name for this. 'Slendie'! :D  
**

**I'mnotTophlamMelonlord- Thanks for following 'Slendie'!  
**

**hoping for ally moon- Thanks for favoriting and following Slendie!  
**

**Okay, so that was a good amount for the first chapter, but I'm hoping for even more of that activity and reviewing by the time Chapter 3 is up! What can I say... I'm a selfish author when it comes to reviews, follows, and favorites... :D Now, review replying!  
**

**My reply to queenc1- Haha, yep. I'm making a creepy fic! :P  
**

**My reply to Guest- Well, I guess I'm glad that it freaked you out! I have a feeling this chapter's pretty freaky too... Oh wait, I would know since I wrote it! :)  
**

**My reply to Auslly's Stegosaurus- LOLZERS, your French is pardoned. ;) Oh, I see. Yeah, after researching Slender Man and watching PewDiePie play it, I was kind of freaked out and scared to take a shower or sleep alone... (-_-)  
**

**My reply to Awesomesauce325- YAY! Second 'freaky' note! *happy dance* Ouch... Bad timing. I hope you went to sleep without any Slendie nightmares...  
**

**My reply to iamastar- The first few chapters may be uneventful and short compared to my writing later on. Sorry, the beginnings of stories for me are always shorter and harder to write.  
**

**My reply to hoping for ally moon- Oh, you looked up pictures of Slender Man? Yeah, his extra limbs creeped me out too. YOU'RE NOT ALONE!  
**

**Okay, so I've basically already planned the main plotline for this, and I have some ideas for a sequel, but I was wondering, does anyone have any really good sub plot ideas? I could possibly try to tie them in with the main plot! :) Anyway, have a good day, and I'll see you soon with the next chapter! :)  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**Dream-to-reality123  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The Slender Man Project

Chapter 3

(3rd person POV)

"_If you can find a path with no obstacles, it probably doesn't lead anywhere."_

_-Frank Clark_

* * *

Waving bye to her dad as her dad drove out of the school parking lot, Ally headed towards the other three that along with her was Team Austin. There was Austin looking his normal somewhat rock and somewhat pop self, with his all too familiar dog chain around his neck. Then there was Dez, the wacky one who had no clue on the abstract idea of 'dullness' and he literally was the connotation of unique and creative.

From his vibrant red hair to his spotted oval diamond yellow shirt to his striped yellow and red trousers to his fire hydrogen red cleats, every single part of him screamed out crazy and he knows it. Of course, his looks and clothing choices weren't the only wacky parts of him. His personality could be described as 'a rose within a field of venus fly traps', or the one onion ring within medium fries from Burger King **(1)**. Aside from that, Dez was quite the mysterious person since he never truly spoke up about his past and whatnot.

Of course, then there was Trish, the spunky and sassy Latina. She may have been lacking in height, but what she didn't have in height, she made up for with her powerful and boisterous attitude and voice. She may have been short and have chubby cheeks, but her attitude was a ferocious and loud one that rivaled those that usually belonged to those old strict war generals. She did have her soft spot in her heart, and it currently belonged to Ally, and slowly, it was opening up for Austin and Dez too.

"Hey guys!" Ally perkily says.

"Hey Alls," Austin replied, a smile on his face as he hugged Ally.

"Hey BSB!" Dez said a little too perkily.

"BSB?" Ally asked, her eyebrows arched upward in bafflement.

"Yeah. Best Songwriting Buddy. Duh!" Dez explained, a Dez worthy grin on his face. Ally merely nodded in understanding, and then she hugged Trish. Just then, the school doors opened, and all those that had been waiting for them to open rushed inside. As they enter, a man that looked as if he were in a tentacle costume lowly chuckled.

"I know where you learn, Allyson Marie Dawson…" Der Ritter murmured before he willed his tentacles to shrink and go within him.

"Whoa… Was that some sort of magic trick?" A little five year old girl asked, her face revealing her awe and marvel over the 'trick' the faceless demon had just done.

"Oh yes, it was a magic trick. Would you like to see another?" The Slender Man asked, a wicked thought coming to his complex mind.

"Oooh, yes!" The little girl exclaimed, jumping up and down while clutching her ratty teddy bear, and holding her frilly pink dress down with her little soft fists.

"Alright, Abra," The White King murmured just loud enough for the two of them to hear, backing the little girl up against the school wall until she was completely pressed between the school wall and the demon. "Cadabra," He finished saying the 'spell' as he bent down making his face very close to his, and breathing in her energy. As his never ending gap of a mouth grew bigger, so did the flow of energy from her mouth to his mouth, and the loudness of the girl's scream until she fell to the ground, her skin pasty white, and her eyes glazed over, not revealing a single shade of her recently hazel irises.

Not wasting any more time, The Slender Man scooped up the body of the little girl, tapped her body numerous times until the bone dust all but broke her skin to flow out, and he scooped it up and put it in a little cloth sack.

"For the road…" He silently thought to himself before staring up at the camera that was intent on capturing the demon, but wouldn't be able to. He decided to let the audio slide this once so his message would be heard, and before escaping, he said loudly, "ALLY DAWSON, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF DOING TO YOU…"

* * *

When it's time for Team Austin's lunch period, the principal and the head security guard come into Ms. Gangnam's classroom. As Ally heads out to leave, being the last one since she was finishing up her classwork, the two important figures at the school stop her.

"Ally, we have something to show you," Dr. Wattles, the principal at McNover High School for over seven years, seriously said. In all his principal work and before that, assistant principal work, he had never seen such a dangerous and imposing threat to the school as he had just seen via the blurry tape. As Ally, Dr. Wattles, and Mr. Hoower, the head security guard watched the tape; Ally crinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"Um, Dr. Wattles, why am I being asked to watch a blurry tape?" Ally asked, confused. The principal merely shushed her, and gestured for her to continue watching. As the video progressed, the actual video itself got blurrier, but the audio of it was still understandable enough, and so when Ally heard the little girl screaming in terror, she felt her insides flip flop once more in fright. When her screaming stopped abruptly, her eyes widened as she thought of the unmistakable thing that had happened: That little girl had lost her life.

Ally still didn't understand how exactly the video concerned her, but the next words certainly and surely got her attention when a deep and manly voice growled out loudly, _"ALLY DAWSON, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF DOING TO YOU…"_

With that last impeding threat still repeating in her head, Dr. Wattles cut the tape, and turned to Ally. "Do you know of anyone that could have any intention to hold a deep grudge against you? Please, we must know this. If there is anyone, we need to let the security cameras and security guards know whom not to let on to school grounds," Dr. Wattles asks Ally with such composure that Ally almost manages to forget that she has a for real stalker. Feeling unable to say any words, Ally merely shakes her head, and Dr. Wattles sighs.

"Alright Ally, get to lunch," Is all he says to her before departing the classroom, Mr. Hoower following him.

Feeling her legs wobble violently, Ally crashes into the nearest desk, and breathes unsteadily. She has a stalker, he's after her, and taking into regard what he did to the little girl, he clearly isn't afraid to take chances to get her.

"_Hello, my pretty…"_ A deep, echoing voice greets Ally inside her head, and for a second, she's about ready to ship herself to the mental hospital.

"Who's there? I- I have a sharp pair of scissors, and I'm not afraid to use them!" Ally calls out, her voice showing her obvious fear.

"_Silly Ally, don't you realize that besides being able to talk to you in your head, I can see you. I know for a fact that you don't have a pair of scissors near you although that is a rather lovely shade of salmon…" _The faceless demon croons in her head, and Ally's body stiffens. For all she knows, he could be invisible and be standing right behind her.

"Please! I'm sure I'm just imagining this!" Ally says, a random bout of confidence filling her veins, and as quickly as it starts, it quickly rushes away, leaving only fear and terror for her own life.

'_If you were imagining this, wouldn't you imagine something more lollipops and candy? Also, if this were merely an imagination, then would you imagine me having the ability to control your mind?" _The White King slyly says before making her walk to the front of the smart board, where she then proceeded to slap the wall.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Ally screams at what appears to be nothing, her eyes slightly widening as she slowly loses her sanity. Then, the white king suddenly disappears, and Ally blacks out due to the massive amount of paranoia that had engulfed her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow... That was a quick update. :D I felt inspired, and what author would procrastinate when they have inspiration striking to help them? A cray-cray author. xD Anyway, (1) Don't own Burger King, but it's true. I think with every medium or large fries at BK, they slip in one onion ring. Alright, did you guys enjoy my character descriptions? I know you guys know what the characters are like, but I'm actually hoping to one day, turn this into a published official book. Do you guys think I could, or are my chapters too short for that? :) Anyway, thanks to:**

**Ausllyforeverxx- Thanks for following and favoriting 'Slendie'!  
**

**Sniperwhg- Thanks for following Slendie!  
**

**Anyhow, review replies! This chapter, I've got three! :D That's actually good considering the time between Chapter 2 and this chapter...  
**

**My reply to Ausllyforeverxx- Haha, a lot of you Slendie readers are getting that misfortune... I hope you don't have any nightmares! Thanks! :)  
**

**My reply to Awesomesauce325- I think this chapter is a lot freakier... :) I wonder what your reaction to this will be... Hmm... Yay! No nightmares for you! :D  
**

**My reply to queenc1- KK! Your wish has been fulfilled since I updated pretty quick... Right?  
**

**Alrightio, so I'll leave it at that. Please review, favorite, follow, read, and enjoy if you can! :) I'll probably see you guys tomorrow, or Wednesday, or Thursday, or Friday! :D  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**Dream-to-reality123  
**


	4. Cancellation AN

**Author's Note: Okay guys, so I hate to be Debby Downer here, but the Slender Man Project is officially canceled. I know I know, way too early to even think about canceling, but the thing is… The thing is, I really want to actually make the Slender Man Project an ACTUAL published book. To make it pretty long, well, it would be pretty time consuming. So, as of now, I most likely won't be writing much if any fanfiction for a while. I might occasionally write one shots, but I will not be doing any long term stories for a while… Anyway guys, don't hate me! If you're interested in reading the book version of Slendie, don't be afraid to PM me! I can give you excerpts, and even let you guys read the chapters when I'm satisfied with it! So guys, I'm sorry to end it early because I had big plans for it, but I really want to try to write this book and possibly publish it. Thanks to all however, for being amazing fans throughout the three chapters that were uploaded!  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**Dream-to-reality123  
**


End file.
